Angels
by crazyperson17
Summary: Angel by Kate Voegele Songfic. They wanted their sweet, little, angel Bella. Someone to pick on, play Bella-Barbie with and most of all someone they can control. The sweet innocent Bella, she was left behind that day in the forest when Edward shattered.


**I was going through my google docs, haven't used that program in forever, but decided to post this Songfic (After revising it) and there are a few chapters writen to go along with this if people liked it. **

**Almost didn't do anything to this, almost left it to rot on the internet for me to find another day unexpectedly, but I'm looking for inspiration to get out of my writer block for some of my other stories. **

**A Table Set for Two -** I have a few chapters written, just waiting for my Beta to look over it. He's really slow at checking over things due to a bad internet connection. If anyone wants to help the I would love it :) No offense Adam (my beta) but I need some help that responds quicker with the improvements every now and then.

**Lose Yourself - **Just about done reading the Morganville Vampire Series (Sorry it took me so long, I've actually had a social life this year lol)

* * *

**Angels Songfic**

By crazyperson17

Angels - Kate Voegele

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Angels

* * *

_I've said it once and I'll say it again._

_I've got something hanging over my head._

_I was laying on your shoulder _

_Perfectly content._

_Until you told me all over again. _

Edward finally left me as I knew he would eventually. All those false promises, his words of love were all lies.

_I aint got no sob story to write._

_But just like everyone else I'm living this life._

_And you don't need to win me over._

_And there aint no other side._

_To shuffle me from._

_I belong where I decide._

_But you say... _

Edward always thought of me as a helpless, weak human all because I was clumsy. But fortunately I have connections, that's how I'm still alive. Some of my old friends in Phoenix happened to meet up with some vampires who changed them, so they changed me. Can't have a human knowing about their existence and all.

_Well I suppose you think I'm so flattered to hear_

_That I'm the whisper conscience in your ear._

_Yeah, and that's exactly the reason that I'll never fit in here_

_Well nothing's ever that blackand white, my dear._

_Cuz you say... _

I finally met up with the Cullens, they tried to win me back. Alice's eyes were filled with the tears that would never fall as she begged me to stay, but they couldn't convince me to stay. Just their presence made it hard to forget about what happened.

_We don't mess around._

_You've got no freedom to come down._

_We don't take angels from the sky._

_Oh no, we don't mess around._

_You're meant to be among the clouds cause your an angel._

_But that's a lie. Uh oh oh oh _

Edward, that monster, thought he wasn't an Angel and he was right. No angel would ever lie or backstab a loved one. He lied to me, broke my heart and left me to suffer. All for my "saftey" when he never truely never loved me. I hated him for that but I would always love him, I couldn't help myself. He was my first love.

_I'm not your angel darling._

_I'm not your angel darling._

_I am never gonna be._

Edward once called me an Angel, only the lord knows how right he was. Once I competed the change, wings appeared on my back. They would fold back into my body, only leaving a tattoo on my back. Whenever they were needed my wings would gracefully appear and unfold, to lift me from the earth into the sky.

I would never be his angel, he lost that chance awhile ago

_I'm not your angel darling._

_I'm not your angel darling._

_I am never gonna be. _

Another 100 years went by when I met up with the Cullens again. Alice tried her hand at begging me to stay with them again, and like before it didn't work. They wanted their sweet, little, angel Bella. Someone to pick on, play Bella-Barbie with and most of all someone they can control. The sweet innocent Bella, she was left behind that day in the forest when Edward shattered by heart. That part of me is long gone.

I refused their offer to stay, gracefully of course but when they tried to force me to stay I used my shields to keep them a safe distance.

I demanded that they keep their distance because being with them would just bring back all those horrible memories of my human life and might possibly shattered my heart just having to relive them.

_We don't mess around._

_You've got no freedom to come down._

_We don't take angels from the sky._

_Oh no, we don't mess around._

_You're meant to be among the clouds cause your an angel._

_But that's a lie. _

_Uh oh oh oh. _

_We don't mess around._

_You've got no freedom to come down._

_We don't take angels from the sky_

_.Oh no, we don't mess around._

_You're meant to be among the clouds cause your an angel._

_But that's a lie._

_Uh oh oh oh. _

I'm not the same person that I was, over time I've changed. I grew a backbone, learned how to fight and kill my opponent and truthfully I loved every minute of it. The Cullens would be disgusted and that thought just made me smirk.

Human blood called to me, it was so tempting to snap a neck to get what I wanted so I usually killed at least a few people each meal. The power it game me was immensely awesome, my shields grew stronger and I could fly faster. My strength and speed was increased and I could even pick up on other vampire's gifts temporarily right after I fed. It would only last a day though.

My wings were kept a secret. I just kept them hidden from everyone, even from my bosses. They didn't mind, as long as I got the job done.

* * *

**Do you guys want me to continue this story? Review if so**

**NOTE: wrote this like forever ago (at least a year or two ago) so I hope you guys liked it. I just tweaked little parts of it**

**Thanks**

**~Summer**


End file.
